1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a conveyor for conveying an industrial material, the surface of which is always sticky, for example, an object forming the adhesive surface of an adhesive belt-like object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to now, this type of adhesive belt-like object was conveyed by means of either passing it on a long table with a teflon-coated surface or, after being cut into pieces to a desired length on the table, by piling them while inserting tearing-off papers therebetween. There has been no such conveyor with a conveying surface formed by belts or rollers. Among the conveyors designed for reducing an area of contact with an object to be conveyed with an object to be conveyed as much as possible, there are some which have conveying belts made of metal wires or nets or which have rotating ropes.